The present invention relates to a torque increasing opposite direction engine; and, more particular, to a torque increasing opposite direction engine capable of generating a torque in a site, where an equivalent distance(r sinxcex8) of a diameter of a crank proceeding a bottom dead point, when an exhausting pressure is maximum, is longer than that of a conventional crank by using an combustion chamber which is smaller than that of a conventional chamber, wherein one crank pin is in an angle of 0xc2x0, while another is in an angle of optional, and capable of increasing the torque in a machine by using a high pressure medium and no burning a fuel.
In a conventional opposite direction engines, two pistons having the same upper dead point are reciprocated as shown in FIG. 1A, wherein a crank pin is subjected to a phase difference and a piston reciprocating area is not partially held in common, a fuel injecting valve is mounded on an upper dead point of two pistons as shown in FIG. 1B, or a maximum compression is generated at an upper dead point by compressing two pistons likewise a general opposite direction engine using one piston. When two pistons have the same upper dead point, a suction and an exhaust valves are disposed to both sides of a cylinder at the upper dead point. In this case, two crank pins are different of a phase from the case as shown in FIG. 1C. As a result, when a piston positioned in a below of an upper dead point before a fuel is not burned, is proceed to the upper dead point, the fuel is injected and compressed to thereby reach to the upper dead point, thereby completing the burning of the fuel.
Since, however, the piston positioned in the below of the upper dead point before the fuel is not burned, is shifted toward a bottom dead point in the same distance, length between the two pistons in case of no partially holding in common the reciprocating area at the same condition is fifth larger than that in the contrary case. Further, since a fuel injecting valve body is disposed within the cylinder from the upper dead point of two pistons and an upper side of a piston shifting into the upper dead point in bring and meeting with the fuel injecting valve is not extended in order to allow the piston to strike to the fuel injecting valve such as an opposite piston, the distance between two pistons is added to the half of an outline of the fuel injecting valve. As a result, if the common joining area is present during two pistons is reciprocated and the diameter and the crank angle of each of the cranks is same to each other, an amount of the mixing gases mixed with a theory combustion rate of air and fuel is further requested or the fuel is further supplied than the fuel combustion rate in order to generate the same combustion pressure thereby increasing the fuel consumption. Further, the compression rate is same or decreased at the combustion chamber having a large volume so that it is impossible to generate a torque at a leak mixing rate. Although the compression rate is same, the transferring time of a frame is lengthened because the surface area of the combustion chamber is large, thereby deleting the frame, in turn, thereby expanding the frame in an incomplete combustion condition and thereby decreasing the combustion pressure. Furthermore, although the combustion of fuel is completed in a position, where the distance between two pistons is narrowest so as to obtain a complete combustion, the combustion pressure is high, while a rotation force is generated by a difference of an equivalent distance between the diameters of each of the pistons. Therefore, two crank pins give a difference of phase and the reciprocating pistons have not a common joining area so that the distance between two pistons or the volume of the combustion chamber may be small, thereby improving an output of engine. When the action as described above is not performed, the engine output is decreased and even though is increased, it is a shortcoming that the increased amount is not satisfied and the fuel consumption is increased. Accordingly, although the equivalence distance of the diameter of each of the cranks is lengthened by differentiating the angle of each of the cranks in order to improve the output of engine at the theory combustion rate, the volume of each of the combustion chambers and the compressive rate are differentiated to thereby allow the combustion pressure to reduce about ⅕ or over after the combustion is completed because the distance between two pistons are large when each of the combustion chambers formed on the surface thereof have a same volume.
On the other hand, in an opposite direction type engine, it is impossible for a forfeit valve to be used as commonly available valve. Therefore, a rotational valve is used, however, an inlet and an exhaust valves are mounted on an upper dead point of the rotational valve, thereby entailing a leakage of a high combustion pressure through a sliding surface of the valve. Further, when two crank angles are different to each other, the maximum compressive point in burning the fuel is past upper dead point of one piston and is before upper dead point of another piston such as a conventional type, thereby being minimum. Accordingly, until the rotational force of the piston positioned before upper dead point is generated past upper dead point, the rotational force is generated by a difference of the equivalent distance of each of the crank diameters. When the equivalent distance of the crank pin positioned to before upper dead point in burning is large, the combustion pressure is large to thereby push the piston to opposite direction against the rotating direction due to the difference of the equivalence distance, thereby not generating the engine start. Furthermore, when the engine is intended to allow two pistons to inject past upper dead point, the crank angle being a maximum pressure has a considerable different in such a way that a beat generated by the compressive pressure is cooled and the compressive rate is low, thereby being difficult to inject in easy. Further, the piston is moved to both direction regardless the volume of the combustion chamber so that a larger torque is not generated.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an opposite direction engine capable of improving a heat efficiency by ending a stroke of a piston and rapidly dropping absolute temperature (T≃PV) and of increasing a torque by means of a higher combustion pressure when an equivalent distance of a diameter of each of two cranks is large.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided A torque increasing opposite direction engine, the engine comprising:
a V-shaped cylinder block formed in a straight line or in parallel, wherein two center lines of the cylinder positioned to both sides of a crank shaft are in a straight line, the cylinder block including an exhaust valve formed in a position of the cylinder having a lower combustion pressure, an inlet and outlet valve formed in an opposition of the cylinder, a valve positioned to a position where an exhaust gas is further exhausted by two pistons or a piston and a cylinder liner tub in an exhaust operation or a cylinder liner positioned to a position where the cylinder block can be cooling by a cooling water or a heat radiating plate or not using, and an exhaust port penetrated toward upper dead point in case of using a higher pressure medium; and
a crank shaft corresponding to a cylinder and two pistons capable of reciprocating a plurality of into three directions having a common joining areas, the plurality of crank pins having a diameter of 15 mm or over, respectively, a first crank pin disposed to a center, the remaining crank pins having a same diameter or a different diameter, wherein crank pin to the first cylinder being 0xc2x0, and another crank pin being 80xc2x0 to 173xc2x0, while if two pistons have not common join areas, one crank pin being 0xc2x0, and another crank pin being 130xc2x0 to 173xc2x0;
wherein the upper surface of two piston is substantially planar excepting a portion where a flow is generated, the cylinder liner tub is functioned as a valve in the cylinder, a cylinder liner and a piston, and further including a tensionnor capable of selectively using with a cylinder head having a directional valve, a cylinder liner and a S-shaped magnetic insulting conductor.